


Oh Mr. Rutherford

by Anon_Omis



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:50:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_Omis/pseuds/Anon_Omis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follow up to Mr. Rutherford. There were many requests on Tumblr for More. Aurelie Trevelyan belongs to speedgriffon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Mr. Rutherford

Aurelie grinned to herself when she heard the water to the shower shut off. She was currently hiding in the bedroom, waiting to surprise her lover as she hid back behind the door, dressed only in one of his large T-shirts with one of his ties dangling over her shoulders. She licked her lips when he walked through the door, blonde hair curled with water, beads of said water still dripping down his shoulders, down his back to the towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist.

She snuck up behind him on stealthy feet, hands covering his eyes as she kissed away a bead of water on his back. “Oh Mr. Rutherford,” She whispered against his skin as her hands slid down his chest and the hard plane of muscles on his stomach. Another kiss was placed to his shoulder as her fingers hooked into the towel, pulling it slowly apart until the damp cloth fell to his feet. Hands continued lower still, finding his body already responding to her ministrations. “Hello, Mr. Rutherford.”

Cullen turned to her with the intent to claim her mouth in a kiss, however Aurelie stepped back, shaking her head as her eyes took their time traveling down his body and back up. “Sorry, Mr. Rutherford, but _that_ isn’t allowed. Not yet.” There was a tone of competition in her voice that reflected in her smirk, Aurelie enjoyed trying to make Cullen admit that _Mr. Rutherford_ was quite catchy, and on the other hand, Cullen was determined to make her say his given name, and while truth be told neither minded either title, it had become a game between them.

“On the bed if you would be so kind, Ser.”

It was Cullen’s turn to smirk as he climbed onto the bed, shoulders rolling as he crawled on all fours to the head of the bed giving Aurelie quite the view of his glorious ass. She was overwhelmed momentarily with an urge to bite it. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts Aurelie watched as he turned to lay on his back, propped up on his elbows as he awaited the ‘rules’ of her game.

Aurelie joined him on the bed, kneeling between his legs as she pulled the tie from over her shoulders, fingers sliding along the silk before handing it to Cullen. “Hook the tie through the headboard.” When he did she continued. “Now, Mr. Rutherford, the rules are simple. You must hold onto the ends of the tie at all times, as you are _not_ allowed to touch me until you admit that Mr. Rutherford is a much finer bedroom name.” She smirked. “I will be leaving the T-shirt on until you remove it, which you’ll need your hands to do, which means…”

She trailed off as she climbed up his body so that she straddled his waist, her fingers ghosting over his sides as she claimed his mouth in a hard kiss, nipping as his lower lip when she pulled back. Her lips traveled down his jaw to his neck, down across his neck and over his chest as she flicked her tongue against one of his nipples, grinning when his hips bucked beneath her. Aurelie slid her body down lower until she was kneeling between his legs again, his erection pressing delightfully against her belly through the t-shirt she wore as her lips continued down over his ribs, his abs, tongue dipping into his belly button before she nipped at the flesh just below, earning her another buck of his hips.

Aurelie focused on the taut flesh just below his navel as she began to suck on the skin, retaliation for the love mark he’d left on her shoulder just a few days prior. She could see the muscles in his arms tightening as Cullen pulled against the tie, hands gripping the material tightly: he hated not being able to touch her, and while she hated not being touched by him she hoped he would give in before she did.

Aurelie pulled back, smiling at the marked flesh shining beneath her saliva. Lower still she went until she could place a kiss against his erection. “Are you ready to admit I’m right?” When Cullen shook his head she rolled her eyes playfully before taking him in her mouth just enough to roll her tongue along the head of his cock. She pulled away and climbed back up his body, rubbing herself against his erection, letting him feel her need. “Oh Mr. Rutherford, are you _sure_ you don’t want to admit I’m right?”

“Aurelie, the problem is that you aren’t ri—“ His breath hitched in his throat as she lowered herself down on him, achingly slow as her hands rested against his thighs behind her. She could see him trying to watch, but the t-shirt hid her skin, hid from sight her body taking him in. “Mr. Rutherford, just admit it so you can touch me.”

Aurelie bit her lower lip, continuing to move at a slow pace. She _would_ win. Aurelie brought her fingers to her mouth and licked them before she slid the fingers below the t-shirt, rubbing herself as she continued to rock slowly against him. She watched as his fingers began to slide along the silk of the tie, his restraint growing weaker.

Aurelie knew she was playing a dirty game, but she wanted to win for a change – Cullen always won this game, his skill far greater than her restraint. Aurelie lowered herself and began to roll her hips, lips parting as she moaned. “I don’t know how much longer you’re going to have, Mr. Rutherford. Are you sure? Speak now or—“

“Maker, I don’t care what you call me, just let me touch you.” Cullen said as he let go of the tie, his hands quickly removing the shirt from her, pulling another moan from her lips as he kneaded her breasts. “Keep touching yourself.” He pleaded.

Aurelie couldn’t deny him as she began to rub her clit again, watching him as he watched her, the desire in his eyes fanning the flames of heat in her body. Maker how she loved him. She was rocking against him once more, his hands falling to grip her hips and support her as he began to thrust up, pulling small gasps from her lips.

Aurelie hummed once more, eyes sliding shut as she whispered his name. “Usually at this point you have a different name for me, my love.” She could hear his grin, gasping as he provided another well angled thrust.

“Mr. Fuck?” She laughed breathlessly. “We’ll add that one to our repertoire.” Aurelie groaned, fingers picking up their pace as she neared her orgasm, body tightening in preparation. Cullen picked up the pace as well, thrusts firm but still gentle; he would never be rough with her. Just before she came Cullen shifted their position, pulling her body against his as he went to his knees, arms wrapped firmly around her to keep her against him as he continued to thrust,  sending her over the edge as she gripped his body, arms around his neck as he claimed her mouth and swallowed her cries of pleasure.

His thrusts became jerky as he tried to hold back for a few moments longer before he pulled her body down on his, hips jerking with his release. They stayed that way as they worked to regain their breathing, bodies slicked with sweat, tongues moving lazily against each other.

Aurelie broke the kiss finally, peaking her eyes open as her forehead rested against his. “I propose that from now on, we simply call you Mr. Fucking Cullen Rutherford.”

“I don’t care what you call me.” He whispered, causing her heart to melt. “So long as you’re in my arms every day.”


End file.
